The present invention relates to roller skates for young skaters, and more particularly to an auxiliary wheel system for an in-line roller skate which comprises two auxiliary wheels, and a control device adapted for controlling the pitch between the auxiliary wheels.
The sport of wheels skating has been enjoyed by people of different ages. Recently, a variety of in-line roller skates have been developed. However, it is difficult to learn how to master an in-line roller skate, because the narrow wheel base makes in-line roller skate more unstable. The difficulty of learning how to skate on in-line skates discourages young children to make a trial. U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,863 discloses a multi-function roller skate system which functions as a conventional skate configuration, with the wheels wide apart, and also as an in-line skate configuration, with a single row of wheels. However, this multi-function roller skate system has a complicated structure that is expensive to manufacture and difficult to install.